Victor Cassadine (Thaao Penghlis)
(all deceased) | spouse = | romances = Tiffany Hill (lovers) Liesl Obrecht (lovers; obsession) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Stanislaus and Katya Cassadine (paternal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Irina Cassadine I (paternal; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Stavros Cassadine Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) Valentin Cassadine Alexis Davis Kristina Cassadine (deceased) (via Mikkos) Nikolas Cassadine (great; via Stavros; deceased) Sam McCall Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (great; via Alexis) Charlotte Cassadine (great; via Valentin) Spencer Cassadine (great-great; via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Cain (great-great; via Sam) | cousins = Petros Cassadine (deceased) Dimitri Cassadine (paternal cousins) | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Victor Cassadine was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is most notably known for being the brother of Mikkos Cassadine and Tony Cassadine. He was sent to prison by Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer and later presumed dead, however he was revealed to be alive and then was killed in 2014. He was portrayed by in 1981 and 2014. Casting Soap vet joined the cast of GH in the summer of 1981 for the iconic Ice Princess storyline. His character was sent to prison and later presumed dead. It was announced on December 9, 2013 that Penghlis would be returning to GH in the early new year.https://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2013/1209-penghlis.php He returned on January 31, 2014. He was only on the show for a couple of months, he left on March 4, 2014. On March 24, 2014, Penghlis confirmed on Twitter that he will return to GH again by saying "I just was asked back on GH on the 31st. So happy to announce. Oh what disturbances & romance will be taking place. Hullo Spencer."https://mobile.twitter.com/thaaopenghlis/status/448175883509960704 He returned on May 1, 2014 for only one episode. On June 15, 2014, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Penghlis would make another return trip to GH.https://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/thaao-penghlis-back-gh-0/ He returned on August 7, 2014. After last appearing on August 12, 2014, Penghlis returned to the role once more on September 3, 2014. His last appearance was on September 16, 2014 when the character was killed off. Storylines In 1981, Victor came to town along with brothers Mikkos and Tony, and was a part of their plan to steal the Ice Princess diamond and use it to power a weather machine that would allow them to control the world. Victor had a brief romantic relationship with actress Tiffany Hill. After their plot is foiled by Luke Spencer, Victor is sent to prison and later presumed dead. In 2014, Victor showed up at Robin Scorpio-Drake's doorstep at the end of January and reveals to Robin that he is the new director of the WSB and was responsible for Liesl Obrecht's Chief of Staff position at General Hospital. He goes on to tell Robin that he would like her to bring back to life, his sister-in-law, Helena Cassadine and nephew Stavros Cassadine, whose bodies were being preserved in the Cassadines cryogenic lab. Robin refuses to help him, so to give her some incentive, Victor tells her that her friend, Jason Morgan, is still alive, but also in cryogenic stasis and if she helps Helena and Stavros, she can help Jason too. Victor then goes to Wyndemere to catch up with his great-nephew, Nikolas Cassadine. At Wyndemere he meets Nikolas' girlfriend, Britt Westbourne, and it's revealed that Victor has a past with Britt's mother, Liesl. He also meets Nikolas's son, Spencer, and gives him a Cassadine family heir loom. Victor ran into Heather Webber, who was passing herself off as one of Nikolas' servants. The next day, Victor met Robin when she was alone and showed her proof that Jason was alive. Spencer saw him at Robin's and confronted him about it. Victor managed to convince Spencer to keep quiet about what he saw, and then went to the park with Nikolas, Britt, "her" son Ben, and Spencer. While reading the paper, Victor recognized Heather and went to talk to Nikolas when he ran into Robin, and she told him that she would help him, so she could help Jason. On Valentine's day, Victor showed up at Liesl's place and she managed to convince him to get information for her on Cesar Faison's whereabouts. Victor showed up at the hospital with the WSB's file on Faison. He asked Liesl to come with him, but she refused not wanting to leave her job and daughter. Victor was disappointed, but gave her the file anyway and she gave him a kiss good-bye. Victor and Robin traveled to an unknown clinic in New York City. Robin demanded to see Jason, so Victor opened a room and allowed Robin to see the person who was frozen in cryogenic suspension. He returned on May 1, 2014, with message for Patrick from Robin. The next day he talked to Liesl and returned the embryo to Dante and Lulu. On August 7, it was revealed that Victor was the one who put Rafe Kovich, Jr. up to running Patrick's car off the road, which resulted in the death of Patrick and Sabrina Santiago's son, Gabriel Drake Santiago. On August 11, Robin told Victor that she had a breakthrough. She wanted to test the medicine on Stavros and Helena, but Victor had her restrained and on August 12, he injected the medicine into Jason. At first it appeared Jason would die, but Robin managed to revive him. Victor then told Robin he didn't need her anymore and planned to "tap into Jason's potential". He then had his goons take Robin away while he stayed with Jason. On September 2-3, Victor was revealed or be working with Peter Harrell, Jr., to steal the Aztec treasure. Victor knew Detective Nathan West was around and lured him out by threatening to shoot Maxie Jones. Nathan came out, but surrendered his gun as he was outnumbered by Victor and his men. Victor was ready to shoot Nathan when Nathan asked to know Victor's name. Once Nathan knew who Victor was he realized he was connected to Nikolas and mentioned that Nikolas was engaged to his sister. Victor realized Nathan was Liesl's son, and asked if Cesar Faison was his father. Nathan said he was raised by Liesl's sister and Victor realized Nathan couldn't be Cesar's since Liesl would never give up Cesar's son. He asked Nathan if he knew who his father was, and Nathan said he didn't. Victor decided not to shoot Nathan, presumably because he thinks he could be Nathan's father. On September 8, Victor takes a blood sample from Nathan, before locking him up with Maxie. As he sat in his office, looking at the blood sample, he got a call from Leisl, asking for help finding Nathan. Victor asked Liesl if Nathan is his son, which Liesl denies. Victor tells Liesl that if he finds out she kept his son from him, there will be a reckoning for her. On September 9, Victor gave his employee a sample of his blood and asked her to compare it to Nathan's. Peter came in and asked Victor when he can exact his revenge. Victor told him that his revenge would have to wait, and revealed that he had revived Stavros and planned to let him have Lulu. On September 12, Stavros barges into Victor's office to vent about Lulu not wanting him. Victor eventually loses his patience with Stavros and tells him to go get some rest. After Stavros leaves, one of Victor's men tells him Liesl is here to see him. Victor allows her to come into his office. Liesl demands to see Nathan and Victor tells her to wait for the DNA test. Liesl tells Victor that Nathan is his son, and Victor wonders why Liesl didn't tell him. Liesl says it was because of Cesar Faison. Victor rages that Liesl kept his son from him because of that "imbecile". Liesl snaps at Victor and he grabs her in anger. Nathan bursts through the door and holds Victor at gunpoint. Nathan demands that Victor tell him what he did with Maxie or he will kill him. Victor calmly retorts that Nathan won't kill his father. On September 15, Nathan is stunned and in disbelief, but Liesl says it is true. Victor wants to bond with Nathan, but is hurt when Nathan calls him a psycho. Nathan tells Victor to prove he cares about him, and Victor tells him he thinks Maxie is with Peter Harrell. After Nathan leaves, The DNA test arrives and says Nathan and Victor are not a match. Victor pulls a gun on Liesl in anger and Anna bursts in with her gun raised. Liesl distracts Victor and Anna shoots him in the hand. As Anna is arresting Victor, Liesl picks up the gun and points it at Anna. At the last moment, she point the gun at Victor and shoots him. Liesl was remorseful for shooting Victor, but said she had to do it to protect her son. She didn't want anyone to know that Victor wasn't Nathan's father, because the truth was far worse. Victor dies before setting off a self-destruct bomb in the clinic. Crimes Committed *Shot and killed Brighton O'Reilly 1981 *Conspired with his brothers (Mikkos and Tony) to steal the Ice Princess diamond in a plot to control the weather and take over the world 1981 *Conspired with Peter Harrell, Sr. and Peter Harrell, Jr. to steal the Aztec jewels revealed Sep 3, 2014 *Ordered his associates to hold Robin Scorpio-Drake at gunpoint 31, 2014 *Threatened to kill Mac Scorpio if Robin told him anything about their plans 3, 2014 *Manipulated Rafe Kovich, Jr. into running Patrick Drake and his family off the road by telling him that his mother could still be alive 2014; revealed Aug 7, 2014 *Held Drew Cain captive at the Crichton-Clark Clinic against his own will with the help of Helena Cassadine Aug-Sep 2014; was thought to be [[Jason Morgan] in 2014 but revealed to be Jason's identical twin in 2017] *Indirectly responsible for the death of Gabriel Santiago Aug 7, 2014 *Threatened to kill Patrick and Emma Drake if Robin didn't cooperate 7, 2014 *Either ordered one of his men to throw in the bomb that intoxicated Peter, Jr., Maxie, Lulu, Dante, and the S.W.A.T. cops or did it himself 3, 2014 *Threatened to kill Maxie if Nathan didn't put down his gun 3, 2014 *Held Det. Nathan West at gunpoint and almost killed him 3, 2014 *Held Nathan, Maxie, Dante and Lulu at the Crichton-Clark Clinic against their own will with the help of Helena, Stavros, and Peter, Jr. 8-17, 2014 *Threatened to kill Liesl Obrecht 8, 2014 *Almost shot Liesl Obrecht 15, 2014 *Activated a bomb inside the Crichton-Clark Clinic with people (including himself) still inside 16-17, 2014 Health and Vitals *Believed to have been killed in prison Victor was revealed to be alive on Jan 31, 2014 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Det. Nathan West 12-15, 2014 *Shot in the hand by Anna Devane 15, 2014 *Shot and killed by Liesl Obrecht 16, 2014 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Victor Cassadine Category:General Hospital characters Category:1980s Category:Fictional criminals Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional princes and princesses